


A Bet's a Bet

by hyperInactive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Proposals, This is pure fluff, a lot of betting happens, anyway, carnivals, hunk is Tired, i wrote this instead of updating my multi chapter fics i need to stop, idk why i felt the need to tag carnivals but ok, im so sorry, keith is gay, lance is a little shit, this is so fucking cheesy oh my god, whom I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: "Guys, is that who I think it is?"“Lance, you promised no shenanigans today.” Hunk groaned."Hunk, that promise will still be kept.”“There is literally no way you going to talk to Keith will not end in shenanigans.”(AKA the cheesiest thing ive written in my entire life.  There is no angst here, which is surprising for me.  Pure fluff.  I just....this is really fluffy i think i got a cavity writing it)





	A Bet's a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> fyi this wasn't beta'd, i just wrote it and liked it (probably a mistake tbh) and decided to post it before i started to hate it. So if you see any grammatical errors or anything let me know!
> 
> i need to stop writing one-shots and just write my longer fics jfc

“Come on, come on, there’s so much to do!” Lance said, pulling Hunk by the arm.  He ran through the carnival, pointing insistently at a roller coaster in the distance.  Hunk turned faintly green.  

 

“Listen, Lance, I know you want to do everything in this park but can we maybe  _ not _ do that one?” He asked hesitantly.  Lance patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You can hang back if you want to, but I’m riding every ride I can.  Pidge, you in?” 

 

The smallest member of the trio high-fived Lance. 

 

“Hell yeah I’m in, do you even know me?”

 

Hunk trailed behind the two as they ran through the crowds, watching them with a smile.  He might not like the large rides, but he loved watching Lance and Pidge enjoy them.  It took them a good three hours to run all around the park, exhausting all the rides.  Lance rode the river rapids ride six times in a row, and Pidge dragged both him and Hunk onto the kiddie rides.  

 

Currently, they were sitting at a table, eating hot dogs and resting in the shade.  The sun was hot overhead, but the three of them were under an umbrella.  They were quiet, and simply enjoying the other’s company.  Until Lance’s head suddenly snapped up.

 

“Guys, is that who I think it is?” He asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.  Hunk looked over his shoulder and sighed.  

 

“Lance, you promised no shenanigans today.”

 

  
“Hunk, that promise will still be kept.”

 

“There is literally no way you going to talk to Keith will  _ not _ end in shenanigans.”

 

“What? No, it’ll be fine.” He got up and started walking.  Pidge didn't look up from their phone as they shook their head.  

 

“I’ll bet you fifteen dollars that game stall blows up right now.”

 

“I’m not taking that bet.”

 

Lance strode through the crowd towards the familiar mullet behind the counter of a  _ very  _ familiar carnival game.  Lance had played each of these games countless times and knew them like the back of his hand.  He waited patiently in line until he got to the front, and then leaned on the counter.  

 

“‘Sup Keith, what brings your greasy-haired self to this humble carnival?”

 

Keith sighed.  

 

“Money, Lance, what else?  Now do you want to play or what?”

 

“Well, I would...but I think I’d just embarrass you.”

 

“Oh really?  And how could you possibly do that?” Keith said dryly, glancing behind Lance to check that there was no line forming.  Lance’s grin turned smug.

 

“By winning this obviously rigged carnival game with only one ball, of course.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.  

 

“Because that’s totally possible.”

 

“I’m telling you it is!  We can even up the stakes if you want.”

 

“A bet?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure, whatever.”  He said.  “What are you betting?”

 

“How about...if I win, then you have to do one thing for me.  If I lose, which I won’t, then same goes for me.  You in?”  The glint in Lance’s eyes turned dangerously competitive, but Keith wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.  

 

“As long as you don't have me do something embarrassing or illegal, you’re on.”

 

“Ah, so you agree you’re going to lose?”

 

“Shut the fuck up and take your shot, McClain.”

 

Lance slid a dollar over the counter and took the ball from Keith.  He looked at the fake milk bottles stacked at the back of the stall, taking a second to figure out the right spot to hit.  Keith seemed to be getting a little impatient, but as Lance took one final breath he watched more intently.  Lance threw the ball and it struck true, knocking down every last bottle, even though the game was designed explicitly for that to be impossible.  Keith was just staring at the fallen bottles as Lance danced around in victory.  A wolf whistle came from behind him and Pidge ran up, giving Lance a ringing high-five.  Then Lance turned back to Keith, his eyes shining, and Keith couldn’t breathe for a second.  It was over before he could wonder what had happened, and he registered Lance leaning back on the counter, an expectant look on his face.  

 

Keith sighed.

 

“Ok, fine, what do you want.”

 

“Aw, don’t look so glum about losing!” Lance pouted, before he thought for a second and laughed.  “Actually, do look so glum, it makes my gloating so much more satisfying.”

 

Then he paused.  

 

“Get me cotton candy.”

 

Keith started.  “What?”

 

“You heard me, I want cotton candy.”

 

“ _ That’s  _ what you use your winning favor for?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  Cotton candy is fucking great.”

 

Keith shook his head.  

 

“Fine, wait till my break though.

 

* * *

 

The next time Lance went to the carnival, he was alone.  He walked past all the rides, he didn’t come for them.  His eyes lit up as he spotted a mop of black hair in the middle of the games.  Sure, he’ll admit it.  He came for Keith.  After winning that first bet, he figured he could get a lot more free stuff out of Keith’s over-competitive spirit.  Only this time, Lance noticed with glee that Keith was not working the milk bottle toss again.  No, he was sitting in the hot seat of a dunk tank, the most bored look on his face as he was still completely dry.  Lance could easily fix that.  He waited until the line cleared and approached the tank.  

 

“Hey, Keithy-boy!  Why you at a different game today?  Just trying to give me some variety on which game to destroy next?”

 

Keith leveled him with a stare so flat it put week-old soda to shame.  Lance didn’t flinch.  He just kept grinning widely.  Eventually Keith groaned. 

 

“You aren’t gonna leave, are you?”

 

“Nope!  Not until you tell me what’s up, and make me another bet.”

 

“‘What’s up’ is that I’m doing my job.  I fill in at whatever game needs it.  Why are you so obsessed with betting lately?”

 

Lance scoffed.

 

“It’s not the  _ betting _ part that's the really fun part, it’s the winning!  Betting just sweetens the pot.”

 

Keith frowned.

 

“You do realize that dunk tanks aren’t rigged right?”

 

“But you’re still dry, and that means it’s hard to hit.”

 

Keith sighed, and Lance handed over the money for one attempt at the dunk tank.

 

“Same bet?” Lance asked with a smirk.  Keith crossed his arms.

 

“You’re on.”

 

This time, Lance didn’t take as much time before throwing the ball.  Dunk tanks were child's play to a master like him.  Within thirty seconds, Keith was falling into the water.  He resurfaced and wiped the water out of his eyes.  He didn’t know why he took that bet, of course Lance was gonna knock him in.  Keith knew Lance was talented, how could he not?  

 

As Keith wrung the water out of his hair, He raised an eyebrow at Lance.

 

“So?  You won, what do you want this time?” He asked.  Lance thought for a moment.  

 

“Hmm...funnel cake?”

 

“Are you seriously just gonna use these favors for food?”   
  


 

“If it bothers you that much, we can share it.  I just really love carnival food.” Lance shrugged.  Keith laughed and shook his head.  

 

“Yeah yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

Lance kept going back.  Every day, he went to the carnival games and challenged Keith, and every day he won a favor.  He kept asking for different carnival food, and he shared them with Keith, but after a while he noticed that he stopped caring about winning.  Lance  _ motherfucking  _ McClain had stopped caring if he beat Keith.  No, now he cared about something much, much worse.  Spending  _ time _ with him.  What the fuck?  Lance kept making the bets, but he didn't look forward to gloating over Keith anymore.  Rather, he wanted to sit at a dirty table and eat fantastic fries with him.  

 

Lance could probably pinpoint it to one moment where it all shifted.  It was about the sixth time he came back, and he remembers that because it was the first time that Keith didn’t make a comment about him making yet another bet.  It was the first time Keith seemed slightly happy he was there.  At the time, Lance had ignored how light that had made him feel, but that time he had asked for a snow cone as his ‘favor’.  Keith got one too, and they had sat on the railing outside a roller coaster while eating them.  They argued over the best flavor, which is  _ obviously _ blue raspberry, but the sacrilegious Keith insisted it was cherry.  He said blue raspberry ‘wasn't a real flavor’ and that it was ‘made up’ to ‘sell more snow cones to idiots’ and ‘stop using air quotes, Lance’. In the end, they were doubled over laughing.  That night, when Lance tried to go to sleep, his head was ringing with Keith’s laughter, and Keith himself, sitting on that railing with the sunset behind him.  

 

Unbidden, Lance’s mind had thought him beautiful.  Lance, naturally, had shoved that thought deep down into the brain pits where it belonged, and resumed his regularly scheduled rivalry.  Except...he couldn't.  Now, something was off.  Now, Lance just wanted to see Keith.  Pidge was getting pretty fed up, but Lance didn't know why.  Until one day, when he was out at lunch with them and Hunk.  

 

“Ugh, Lance, just ask him out already!” They grumbled.  Lance jerked upward in surprise, staring at them.

 

“What?”

 

They leveled him with a glare.

 

“You heard me.  It’s  _ so obvious _ , dude.  Just ask him!”

 

“It kinda is, man.” Hunk added, shrugging.  Lance crossed his arms.

 

“This is betrayal!  I don’t  _ like _ Keith.  Never in a million years will I ever like Keith!”

 

“Oh so you telling me the other day that you hated when Keith wore blue because he looked better in red was just you hating him like usual?” Pidge said dryly.  

 

“Well, I mean, y-yeah of course!” Lance sputtered.  Pidge shrugged and dropped the issue, but Lance’s mind wouldn't let it go.  He didn't like Keith.  He couldn't like Keith!  Since middle school Keith has always been one-upping him, Lance hated him!  

 

But...he was nice.  Lance had never really talked to him before the Carnival, and they had quite a bit in common.  Although, they had quite a disagreement over which Overwatch main was better ( _ Maining Reaper doesn’t make me emo, Lance!).   _ Not to mention the way Keith could make Lance laugh at the stupidest shit.  And the way Lance could clearly picture his eyes practically glowing in the light of the setting sun, and how he didn't actually hate the mullet.  He...kinda wanted to run his hands through it.  

 

Fuck. 

 

Did he like Keith?

 

At 3 am the next morning, he found himself texting Pidge in a panic.  He would have texted Hunk but he didn't want to wake him, and he knew Pidge was already up.  Indeed, they texted back immediately, pissed off.

 

_ Pidgeon: lance holy shit its not a big deal _

_ Pidgeon: you like keith, big whoop, just ask him out _

_ Pidgeon: now go the fuck to sleep and let me have some semblance of peace in my life _

 

Lance groaned, putting his phone back down.  That was no help.  He didn’t want to ask Keith out!  Or...did he?  No, no no nope he didn't.  Keith would just laugh at him. 

 

But, there was something in Keith’s eyes when he looked at Lance that just...made him question that.  

 

It took the rest of the night for Lance to work through everything, but as the sun rose he was ready.  He was gonna do this.  And he was gonna do it the Lance McClain way.

 

* * *

 

Keith didn’t know why Lance kept coming back to the carnival.  Well, sure he came back to bet with Keith and get free food, but there had to be more to it then that.  But Keith had never been able to understand Lance.  He never knew why Lance hated him until Pidge explained the whole rivalry thing, he never understood  _ that _ , and he didn’t get why he got so happy when he saw Lance approaching whatever stall he was at that day.  He knew it meant he was going to have to pay for some sort of carnival food, but he never really cared about that.  From the start, he knew he was never gonna win the bets with Lance, and he never seemed to care about that either.  

 

For some reason, even though he was incredibly competitive and would probably agree to any bet Lance proposed, he didn't mind losing to him.  After all, losing meant spending more time with him. 

 

Ok, yeah, he could admit it.  Keith had a pretty big crush on Lance.  Not immediately, no, but it didn't take very many carnival visits for it to set in.  He first noticed it when they were arguing over whether or not key lime pie on a stick was a bad idea.  Lance got so into his argument, that it was nowhere near as good as actual key lime pie, and he was waving his hands in the air. His eyes were bright with laughter.

 

Keith was so busy staring at him that he lost the argument within five minutes.  

 

Lance’s visits broke the monotony of working at a game stall, and Keith could always count on seeing him flaunt up to the counter with a smirk on his face.  Today was no different.  However, something was off about said smirk, it seemed...preoccupied.  

 

“Hey Keithy, what’s new in emo-town?” He said as he got to the counter.  Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You know, if you want to actually annoy me, you’re gonna need some new material.  This is, what, the eighth time you’ve called me emo?”

 

“What do you want me to call you?  Knock-off Billy Ray Cyrus?  Wanna-be David Bowie?”

 

“Who doesn’t want to be David Bowie?” Keith asked.  Lance laughed.

 

“Ok, true, bad example.  I can go all day, dude, the mullet material is unending.”

 

“Well, what can’t go all day is this line staying empty, so if you want to bet like you have every other day, now would be a great time.”

 

At that, Lance stood up a little straighter and got out money to pay for the game.  However, Keith noticed again that something seemed different.  Lance wasn’t as aloof as he normally was, and if Keith didn’t know better he’d think Lance’s cheeks looked a little red.  

 

Nevertheless, the rings he threw this game were flawless, in a way that they shouldn’t be when playing a rigged game.  Keith never could figure out how he did it.  He didn’t care though, he liked watching Lance beat these games.  Even if it did make him spend money on overpriced junk food. 

 

Lance threw the last ring onto its peg and cheered.  He held up his hand for Keith to high-five, a bright grin on his face.  Could anyone refuse that?  Keith certainly couldn’t.  He grinned back and returned the high-five.  

 

“So, what’s on the menu today?  French fries?  More cotton candy?” He asked.  He expected Lance to laugh, but the other boy just looked at him.  

 

“Actually, my favor isn’t food this time.” He said quietly.  Keith frowned.  Lance was acting weird.  

 

Keith leaned on the counter.

 

“Well, what is it then?” 

 

Lance brushed the hair out of his eyes, then rested his hand on the back of his neck.  

 

“Do you want to go out with me?” He asked, his face turning bright red as he grinned sheepishly.  Keith thought he heard wrong.  Surely he heard wrong.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked.  Lance rolled his eyes, the blush fading from his cheeks.

 

“I said, do you want to go out with me?”

 

This time, its was Keith’s face that went red.  This was real.  Lance McClain was asking him out.  He smiled.

 

“Yeah.” He said.  Lance’s eyes widened, his whole face brightening, and Keith smiled wider.  

 

“Are you serious?” Lance asked. Keith laughed.

 

“Yeah, I am.  I want to go out with you.”

 

Lance immediately hugged Keith tightly, and while Keith was thrown completely off guard by that, it was over way too soon.  Lance - Keith’s  _ boyfriend? _ \- skipped backwards.

 

“Well, I’ll be waiting when you get off shift.  I do want cotton candy, by the way, but this time I’ll pay.” He shot Keith a pair of finger guns before skipping away.  

 

Keith sighed and shook his head, still smiling.  

 

His shift couldn’t end soon enough.

 

* * *

 

As time flew by, college came and went for Lance and Keith.  They tackled it together, no longer rivals but working side by side.  Hunk graduated with them, with an engineering degree, and Pidge was only a year behind.  They moved in together, a small two-person apartment in the same building as Hunk.  By the time they both had good jobs, they were 24, and as in love as ever.  The carnival remained their place, where they always went if they couldn't decide what to do. But even with that constant, their lives were changing. Keith was never one for change, he normally preferred stability, only this time... he felt a little different. 

 

Lance was happy. 

 

But Keith had one more change in mind. 

 

Every time they went to a carnival together, even though Keith no longer worked there, Lance still made a bet. It became a tradition, one that Lance loved to continue. He still normally got food as a reward, but sometimes he switched it up and wanted a kiss, or a stuffed animal. 

 

“So, babe, you ready to get your ass kicked in skee-ball again?” He teased, and Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I don't know, Lance. Maybe today’s the day you finally lose.  Your ego could use the wake up call.”

 

Lance gasped dramatically, but ended up breathing wrong and having to cough. When he finally stopped, Keith was grinning at him with his arms crossed. 

 

“You know, I’ll take that as a good omen.” he said, laughing as his boyfriend punched him in the shoulder.  

 

They made their way through the carnival, riding rides and playing a few games just for fun until they got to the arcade. Luckily there were two skee-ball machines open right next to each other, and Lance grinned at Keith as he pulled out two quarters. 

 

“Prepare to get wrecked, Kogane.” 

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, McClain.”

 

In the end, it was a close game. Closer than Lance would have liked. In the beginning, Lance had taken a quick lead by getting fifties and hundreds, but Keith caught up fast with the last few balls. With one ball left, Lance was at 650 points, and Keith had 630. Lance was feeling confident, but didn't want to be too cocky and went for the 50 point hole, rounding out his score at 700. He stepped back, grinning in preemptive victory as Keith picked up his last ball. 

 

“Eat shit, Lance!” Keith punched his fist in the air as the ball hit home in the 100 point hole. Lance was staring at the game, mouth dropped open. Then he shook his head, laughing. 

 

“Well, it happened. It’s been, what, six or so years? You finally won the bet.”

 

“So what, you aren't gonna let me gloat even a little?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You can gloat all you want, babe, I’m not stopping you.” Lance put his arm around Keith’s waist. 

 

“Well good, because you’re never hearing the end of this. I’m gonna text Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Matt, Allura,  _ and  _ Coran too so they can make fun of you.”

 

“What? Not Coran!” Lance pouted. Keith sighed. 

 

“Ok fine, not Coran.”

 

“So, what do you want as your very first victory prize?” 

 

Keith pretended to think for a few seconds, before extracting himself from Lances grip and standing in front of him. 

 

“Well, it’s not food, that's for sure.”

 

Lance looked at him inquisitively. 

 

“So? What is it?” 

 

Keith took a deep breath. He stuck a hand in one of his pockets, finding what he was looking for pretty quickly. As he removed his hand, Lance’s eyes flicked to watch the movement, and they immediately widened. 

 

“Keith…” He trailed off.  Keith held up the silver ring, light reflecting off the ruby and sapphire gems on top.  

 

“I know they aren’t diamonds, but you can blame Hunk for that.  He helped me pick it out.  I also know this isn’t the most romantic way to do this, but I’m not really all that romantic.  You know that.  I just...couldn’t go any longer without asking.”

 

He paused, and Lance smiled a little shakily.  

 

“Well?  You gonna ask, mullet?”

 

“Jeez, even after I cut it off you still won’t let that go, will you?”  Keith shook his head, a fond smile on his face.  “You want me to ask so badly? Fine. Let’s do this shit.”

 

And with that, Keith smirked at Lance and got down on one knee. Lance rolled his eyes, but his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Lance McClain, it’s stupid I still don't know your middle name after all this time but whatever, I can’t live the rest of my life without you there too. Will you marry me?”

 

Lance’s grin was blinding as he grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“‘Course I will, idiot. I love you.”

 

Keith hugged back tightly. 

 

“I love you more.”

 

“No, no, we aren't starting that again. Shiro threatened to take off his arm and slap us upside the head if we did that again.” Lance said, laughing and taking the ring from Keith. He slid it onto his finger and watched it sparkle in the dim lights of the arcade at night. Keith was right, it wasn't the most romantic place to get engaged, but it was perfect for them. 

 

“You know, if this is how losing feels, maybe I should do it more often.” Lance mused. Keith looked up at him, incredulous. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Nah.” Lance scoffed, shaking his head. “And, honestly?  I’m not so sure I lost tonight.”

 

“The scoreboard says otherwise. Why do you think you won?” Keith raised his eyebrows in challenge. Lance grinned and pulled Keith close again, resting their foreheads together. 

 

“Because, I get to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i still cant get over how CHEESY this is, im almost ashamed of myself tbh
> 
> check out my tumblr! @rorzeebubbles  
> I also have a writing blog that posts fic updates, its @rorzee-ebubbles


End file.
